


The Not-so-cunning Plan

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: In a cold dark prison cell a young man sits alone, reflecting on his actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-so-cunning Plan

Ron sat cross-legged on the cold, hard stone floor, his head in his hands, and wondered what on earth he had done. It had seemed like the obvious answer, the best way to go up in the world. They had been losing the war, and he hadn't seen any way they could win.

So he'd switched sides, openly.

And Harry had pulled another miracle out of god-knew-where, and killed Voldemort, and most of the rest of the Death Eaters. But Ron and a few others had survived and now he sat here, in Azkaban.

Not such a good idea, then.


End file.
